


Make you mine

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after Mao bravely invited Ohno into her apartment, she found herself standing right outside the door to Ohno’s own, looking like an avid fangirl in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chellie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chellie), [shardaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shardaunei).
  * Inspired by [Lead Me Astray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17895) by yoshi09. 



> A sort of continuation of yoshi09's amazing fic, Lead Me Astray.  
> Originally posted in my journal.

Mao found herself standing in front of an unfamiliar door, letting her eyes wander around the equally unfamiliar place as she tugged at the huge hat she chose to wear today (a gift from Matsujun) which she had matched with an equally huge sunglasses that almost covered half of her face. She wasn’t really sure what she’s doing here, or maybe she did, she just didn’t want to admit it out loud (not even to herself) because, well –  
  
It’s embarrassing.  
  
It had been over three weeks since the most unforgettable night of her life happened, three weeks since she and Ohno Satoshi had had the most amazing, mind-blowing sex and Mao found herself thinking about him for the past week to the point where she couldn’t concentrate well at her job because she kept imagining his hands, his hips, his mouth,  _oh god_  his mouth on her, skimming her skin like he did that night, that the fact seemed almost ridiculous.  
  
Ridiculous because it was not like her to want something – _someone_  – and actually want the same thing after already getting it; it was never in her nature to go for complicated things, most especially since wanting this particular person would only mean complication on both sides, not to mention the implication it might bring to both of their careers if anyone was to find out they had actually stepped over the line of professionalism and slept together despite the fact that they were not even dating.   
  
And the fact that she’s here, standing just outside the door of Ohno Satoshi’s apartment, her right hand currently caught in mid-air and contemplating between pressing the doorbell as quickly as her fingers would allow her and running off before anyone realized that this girl indeed, was Inoue Mao, standing outside of Ohno Satoshi’s apartment and looking like an avid fangirl in disguise. Pathetic.  
  
She could already imagine the shock of seeing her face and Ohno’s in the next day’s tabloid, and unless she’s quick in deciding whether it was a good thing coming here now, or better yet turn around before anyone even –  
  
“Oh.” The door opened abruptly, and Mao was immediately stepping back, stunned, hunching onto herself and unable to say anything as she stared at the hunched form of Ohno Satoshi, looking confused and surprised as he stared her up and down. “Can I help you?” he asked, and Mao nearly grimaced at the fact that Ohno didn’t recognize her at all.  
  
She swallowed hard, feeling like she had turned a few centimeters shorter with the way Ohno’s currently hovering over her, checking her out like he couldn’t decide whether to just ask her again. She was still mostly hunched onto herself when she looked up, taking the sight of him in and realizing belatedly that he’s got a towel thrown over his shoulder and he was without a shirt, his hair was still damp and flattened in one side and he was clearly just got out from the shower (but was still a looker despite of that, shut up, Mao!).  
  
“Hmm,”  
  
“R-Riida,” Mao said his name like she was afraid of saying it, looking down and taking her sunglasses off at the same time before looking back up in time to see his face broke into one of the most adorable smile she had ever seen on him, like he was glad to see her despite the fact that he really shouldn’t, because seriously, even she was feeling the awkwardness settling deep in her stomach that she’s afraid she might end up throwing up in his face. “I… I’m sorry for coming here unannounced, b-but I j-just, well –“  
  
“Mao-chan,” he said in that tone that sounded mostly amazed and surprised, before Mao found herself being tugged forward by curling his fingers around her wrist. She squeaked, shocked at the suddenness but equally glad that Ohno didn’t look like he’d prioritized knowing the reason why she was standing outside his door looking like a freaking stalker and just quickly letting her in without another word.  
  
“How long have you been standing out there?” Ohno asked once he had closed the door behind them, letting her slip out of her flats with a hand around her elbow, steadying her; he giggled when her huge hat hit his face when he tried to crouch down to help her and Mao giggled back before taking it off her head, letting Ohno have it to place it away for now. “It was a good thing I thought of checking if the morning paper was still there because I promised Sho-kun I’d bring him my own copy today but I guess my neighbor’s dog beat me to it again, or else you’d end up – wait, were you going to wait me for me to come out or were you even thinking of coming in at all? I’m surprised you even know where I live,” Ohno said without pausing and Mao couldn’t help but giggle quietly realizing that this was the first time she ever heard Ohno say something longer than two words without stuttering.  
  
“What?” Ohno mumbled, the corner of his lips quirking with barely restrained mirth as his hand tightened around Mao’s wrist; she shook her head and smiled, the urge to reach out and trace the few days’ stubbles growing on his chin was too strong she had to literally bite her lips to stop herself from doing so.  
  
“Nothing,” she replied, looking down on her feet, to his hand on her wrist; she blinked and gasped when he pulled her closer, his other free hand worming behind her to place it at the small of her back and the other that was previously holding her wrist he used to cup her cheeks.  
  
“You can’t come in here and look at me like that and say that’s it’s nothing, Mao-chan,” he breathed, his lips hovering over her own and Mao felt all the hair at the back of her nape rose at the sudden closeness, that delicious liquid heat he had managed to bring out of her was now a familiar ache she knew he only have the power to fix, if he wanted to.  
  
And that was why she’s here, she realized it now – to satisfy that hunger only Ohno Satoshi could fill, to quench that thirst that only Ohno could be able stop.  
  
She squirmed in his arms, enough to make him loose his hold around her and enough to let her lift her hand to place it flat against his cheeks, his warm breath and soft inviting lips an inch away from her own.  
  
“I missed you,” she whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear, repeating it when his eyes darkened instantly, his hand against the small of her back shifting into place. “I missed you so much I might die if you don’t kiss me now, Satoshi,” she added, the heat spreading through her entire being was now evident in the way she was licking her lips as she stared up at him.  
  
Ohno growled and that was the only warning Mao got in return before Ohno’s mouth descended on hers, scalding hot and demanding, leaving Mao gasping as she kissed him back.  
  
#  
  
She couldn’t be bother to check how in hell Ohno’s managed to lead them both inside his apartment without letting her go, his lips trailing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, down to her chin and back up to claim her mouth again. She didn’t realize how much she missed his kisses until now, until Ohno’s mouth was on hers, taking her breath away like he’d always meant to.  
  
She felt his hand leaving the cradle of her hips to moving up to push her jacket off her shoulders, his mouth on her neck whilst doing so. She gasped a garbled version of his name just as she felt herself being pushed back, falling down flat on her ass on top of what probably was Ohno’s couch.  
  
She opened her eyes to the sight of Ohno’s living room, and she wasn’t able to keep herself from giggling when she realized that the place didn’t look exactly as how she imagined it to be. The walls were bared from what she supposed she imagined seeing there, save from a few framed paintings that she wondered if he’d done himself, moaning at the sensation of Ohno’s wet tongue licking her throat in broad swipes.  
  
Ohno’s right hand came up to the back of her nape and up, carding his fingers through her hair.   
  
“Hey, where are you?” Ohno asked, stopping for a moment to look up into her, mouth quirking at the sight of her biting her bottom lip to obviously keep herself from giggling some more. “You said you missed me and yet you look like you’re not paying attention to what I am doing to you at all,” Ohno accused in that teasing voice of his, leaning in to kiss her, worrying her lower lip gently as if he was chastising her for hurting herself before.   
  
Mao giggled through his mouth as she lifted her arms to wound them around his neck, drawing him closer.   
  
“Your place is cute,” she said, biting his nose and grinning, pressing herself flushed against him; Ohno shifted around with his arms around her waist, not letting her go even when he’d have to wriggle around till she ended up sitting on his lap, her arms around his shoulders and hiding her face against the crook of his neck.   
  
Ohno groaned in mock frustration. “So you just came here to check out the place? I didn’t know you’re a house-creeper too, aside from being –“  
  
“And I didn’t know you can speak more than two words in one go, I’m shocked. I wonder what else you can do that would surprise me even more than you do now, Ohno-san,”  
  
Ohno chuckled and nudged her out of her hiding, pushing her off of him a little till she didn’t have any choice but to pull away. “I can cook you chahan, if you want,” he said, a hint of mischief glinting at the corners of his eyes as he fingered at the hem of her blouse from behind, dipping his fingertips against the base of her spine. She shivered without meaning to, bucking back to the touch as Ohno’s other hand went up to caress her jaw. “Or we can –“ he paused, moving his thumb to swipe it across her lips.  
  
Mao didn’t have to wait for him to finish his sentence as she was leaning forward and flicking her tongue out to trace Ohno’s mouth wet with it, the anticipation of the promise she saw in his eyes was enough to make her insides curl with want.  
  
“Yes, let’s –“ she started but Ohno’s mouth was already there to catch the next words she was about to say.  
  
#  
  
They were naked, finally, and Mao was slumped across Ohno’s couch like she had always belonged there, panting and breathing hard, and the leather upholstery’s digging a little uncomfortably against her bare thighs; her legs were spread wide apart, and Ohno’s kneeling down in front of her, his hands alternating between touching her breasts and brushing her legs while he paid extra attention at mapping her center using his tongue.  
  
Mao didn’t know how long she’d been in that position, but it surely felt like it’s been hours but she’s not stupid to complain about that now when Ohno’s hell bent on torturing her till she’s either crying or pulling her hair out of sheer frustration, because of the way Ohno’s mouth was kissing her there; Ohno was kissing her exactly the way he kissed her mouth – thorough, gentle at first, rough at one point and teasing at most, but still mind-blowingly awesome. Ohno’s tongue was no exception, because the man sure knew how to make her head spin, make her inner muscles tremble by simply running the tips of his tongue over her clit a couple of times before he’s sucking her relentlessly again and again.  
  
“R-Riida.  _Oh_  god,” she muttered deliriously, her fingers taking turns between gripping his shoulders and gripping the seat beneath her for support; Ohno simply hummed his response, stopping for a second to bite at the soft skin of her inner thigh before licking the same spot tenderly.   
  
“ _Satoshi_ ,” he muttered against her skin, biting her again before proceeding on running his tongue along her exposed center, pushing at her legs and grinning at the sight of her squirming restlessly underneath him. “Did you forget that you’re supposed to call me by my first name when we’re –“   
  
“S-Satoshi,” she obediently murmured, repeating his name a little louder and pushing her hips closer to his wicked mouth as she did so; Ohno sure knew how to tease and Mao didn’t exactly know if she had any strength left in her body to disobey him when she’s this close to coming and Ohno wouldn’t give it to her until he knew she was completely under his spell. “Satoshi, please?” she begged and begged again, fingers scrambling to clutch at his hand, the urge to move her lower body just so she could have his mouth descend on her again was too strong she could barely resist it. Ohno grinned and leaned down to sample a lick, and Mao was left panting for the lost warmth when Ohno quickly pulled away, mouth, hands and all, leaving Mao trembling as she reached desperately for him.  
  
“Please,  _oh god,_  please,”   
  
Ohno stood up then and Mao was only briefly surprised to see that Ohno had already slipped a condom on, leaning up to kiss Mao deeply, tasting herself on Ohno’s tongue; she knew she was making strangled noises through his mouth, moving her hands behind him, pulling him up and deepening the kiss.  
  
Ohno hushed her with a hand on her waist, squeezing lightly, bracing himself with an arm beside her head when he tore his mouth away from hers; Mao’s chest was near to bursting, her lower areas screaming for something else.   
  
Ohno patted her knees and leaned up to kiss her briefly. “Stay that way for me, Mao-chan,” Ohno said between gritted teeth, sweat breaking across his forehead as he started pushing in, keeping one hand against one of Mao’s legs. Mao kept biting her lips, her spine tingling at the sensation of Ohno’s cock slowly slipping inside her and the urge to move her hips to welcome him was something she immediately thought of doing, but literally held back from doing so, in fear of Ohno stopping at the same time.  
  
It felt like hours since they started this, and Mao was afraid she was holding Ohno back when he’s supposed to be somewhere else already. “Oh,” she moaned when Ohno slipped in completely, their bare chests touching as Ohno stilled above her. Without pulling out, Ohno guided her onto her back, one hand cradling the curve of her hips and the other he kept hooked under her knees.  
  
“We’ll take it slow for now,” Ohno murmured before pulling back until only the head of his cock was buried inside her, staring right into her eyes and watching her squirm beneath him; he was looking at her with that same intense stare, that almost primal need she found in his gaze from that first time they’ve been this intimate. “Stay with me,” he commanded, reaching down to brush her cheeks with the tips of his fingers and Mao bit her lips, wriggled her hips to urge him on wordlessly.  
  
Mao nodded and Ohno smiled, rearranging his grip against her leg before pushing in slow; Mao clenched around him in response, a low, throaty moan tearing itself from the back of her throat when Ohno repeated the action, as slowly as his movement would allow him without tearing his eyes away from Mao’s face. Mao was near the breaking point at this time, trembling at the effect of being held back for so long that her eyes started tearing up in frustration, and yet Ohno still looked far from giving her what she badly wanted and needed.  
  
“Satoshi, please?” she choked on a sob, desperately moving her hips in counterpoint now, because Ohno’s moving so slow that the tip of his cock was just barely grazing that spot inside her he took merely one night to find, so slow that the movement alone wasn’t even enough to tip her over the edge. Ohno bit his own lips and kept their gazes locked, before hooking his hands under her knees and tugging her legs up, his gaze was so intense that she literally felt her insides twitched in anticipation.  
Ohno’s eyes were so dark as they stared right into her, and Mao braced herself at that silent promise she saw in his eyes.  
  
“Mao-chan,” Ohno breathed and just then he started thrusting forward, hard and rough that it left Mao screaming his name, throwing her head back and arching up into him, harder and harder still until she was reduced to nothing but a quivering mess of nerves and limbs; Ohno kept his rhythm, faster and faster still, and if Mao thought that Ohno was a beast the first time she had invited him in to share her bed, she quickly revised her opinion about him this time around.  
  
Ohno was a fucking god – with his dancing hips and a seemingly endless stamina that any porn actor would pale in comparison; his mouth was a god-given gift to womankind, and Mao felt extremely lucky to have been given the chance to experience such wonderful tumble in bed with Ohno Satoshi.  
  
He’s fucking her with all the focus and skill he probably reserved only for dancing, hips moving in such deliberately sexy way that left her panting, gasping for air as she clutched his arms while she received each of his thrusts with muffled screams, arching her back at the same time; Ohno kept his grip under her knees, supporting her weight as he bucked his hips forward, his balls smacking into her ass at every movement. She could feel herself slowly reaching the end, urging Ohno on as she mindlessly dug her fingernails against his skin, and screaming his name with a full body shudder at the end of another harder thrust, her vision turning white as her orgasm forcefully shook her very core.  
  
“ _Mao_. Fuck,” Ohno cursed and then he was jerking his hips twice as faster, gripping her legs tighter as Mao held on to him, moaning –  _come on, come for me, Satoshi_  – and Ohno did, thrusting hard until he’s buried so deep into her and stayed there, shooting his pleasure into the condom inside her.  
  
#  
  
She was lying on top of him, his hands on her hair. “You’re still as amazing,” she found herself murmuring, dropping soft kisses across his bare chest; Ohno’s fingers tightened through her hair before he walked them down to cup the back of Mao’s neck. “I don’t think I’d ever been with a man who’s able to make me scream like that,” she added, sheepishly.  
  
“Hmm,” he simply hummed his response, shifting just the tiniest bit so as to make sure she was comfortable before falling completely still again that Mao resisted the urge to look up to check if the man had already fallen asleep. She giggled, and then froze when her gaze darted to the blinking digits of Ohno’s alarm clock sitting beside Ohno’s TV.  
  
She was scrambling out of Ohno’s hold before Ohno was able to protest, almost jabbing Ohno’s crotch with her knees when she struggled up on her feet. “Oh my god, aren’t you supposed to be working today?! Your manager is probably on his way here and your band mates and –“  
  
Ohno remained amusedly composed, staring up at her and completely unperturbed that he was still very much naked, his tanned and toned body’s a delight to touch so as to look at that Mao had to stop herself from reaching out to feel him. She bit her lips instead and tightened her grip around the towel – Ohno’s towel – which he was now reaching out to grab as Mao watched the fabric slipped out from her grasp in quiet horrification.  
  
“Hey, wait,”  
  
Ohno looked bemused as Mao struggled to grab the towel back, trying to curl her arms to cover herself from his piercing gaze.  
  
“I don’t have anything today aside from one magazine photoshoot, and that is scheduled around nine pm so I’m actually free; you can stay until before my manager drops by to pick me up, like, say, seven? If it’s okay with you, of course; we can eat lunch together, since it’s still pretty early,”  
  
Mao shook her head, tugging the towel back and giggling when Ohno simply tightened his grip against the fabric and tugged right back until Mao ended up falling on him again.   
  
“Hey,” she said around a grin, shivering lightly when she felt Ohno’s hand snaking around her waist to steady her.  
  
Ohno’s nosing at her cheeks as his hand made its way down Mao’s body, caressing the small of her back as he nuzzled the sensitive skin trailing her jaw; she closed her eyes and felt the brush of fluttering eyelashes against her cheeks, humming softly when Ohno slowly dropped his weight till he’s lying on his back, taking her with him.  
  
She leaned up on her elbows and watched the way Ohno’s eyes slowly opened, smiling before she leaned down to nip Ohno’s bottom lip; Ohno’s mouth was as soft as she remembered them to be, deepening the kiss when Ohno parted his mouth and let her tongue in with a wordless sigh.  
  
Mao realized she could stay like this forever, wrapped inside Ohno’s arms and kissing him and she wouldn’t mind, but that’s just her – of course.  
  
“This is nice, isn’t it?” Ohno mumbled through her mouth, tongue flickering against the corners of Mao’s mouth.   
  
Mao nodded and kissed back almost lazily. “Nice. Yes.”  
  
She felt Ohno’s hand creeping from behind her to her front, cupping her left breast and sucking her tongue into his mouth.  
  
“So, why did you come here again?” he asked, out of the fucking  blue, one hand massaging her chest and his mouth was busy kissing the air out from her lungs.  
  
Mao giggled. “For this,” she answered simply. Ohno stilled for a second before resuming what he was doing.  
  
“Okay,” he said in between kisses, “ – just checking,”


End file.
